Wanted Dead or Alive
by japanimation
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is just a kid, almost 16 years old. And for some reason he’s in big trouble with the law.


**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is just a kid, almost 16 years old. And for some reason he's in big trouble with the law.**

**

* * *

  
**

'_Shit, shit, shit!' _

Shit seems to be the only word to describe what Uzumaki Naruto is now up to his knees in with trouble.

Incidentally, that same word keeps repeating itself over and over in the young blondes head.

Dunking into an alley way, behind a particularly smelly dumpster, deep blue eyes stare wide as the two uniformed police men dash by.

He slowly counts to 100, making sure the two men are gone, before soundlessly getting up and easing out from behind the dumpster.

'_Oh my God, why does this happen?'_

This is another thing that often gets repeated in Naruto's head. For the past 6 months since he turned 15, nothing but trouble has been running into Naruto. But he didn't understand why! He never does anything wrong. Every time he goes out something happens.

It's like whenever he's spotted by cops they chase him. And it gets worse. Sometimes, if they catch him, they'll beat him up. Not just bumps or bruises. It's broken bones and concussions.

First things first, though. He needed shelter.

Being in a big crowd would _normally_ work in trying to hide someone. But nothing about this night was normal.

It was like everyone was watching him and trying not to be noticed by him. Why? Naruto didn't know these people.

Even if the young boy didn't know _what _was going on, or _why_ people were after him, he did know that if he was caught it wouldn't be good. He'd moved from town to town constantly, trying not to be too familiar to any, one place.

Suddenly a hand clamps down on Naruto's shoulder and he jumps.

"Shh, shh, sh. No need to be so jumpy, kid", says the stranger. A tall man with sickly white, almost blue skin, and three tattooed lines on either side of his face. That combined with his pointed, sharp, teeth you can see when he talks made this guys look way too much like a shark.

Pushing the guys hand off and taking a few steps away from the frightening older male, Naruto yells.

"Get off me!"

"Calm down, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Why? And who are you?"

"I just want to get to know you, you seem like an interesting kid and my name is Hoshigaki Kisame."

This guy was giving Naruto the creeps, best to get rid of him quick.

"Kid, you're zoning out, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to, ah, get home, is all. I'm not feeling all that great."

"Well that's just great! I know just the thing for you."

"Umm, no thanks, I really should be going now."

"No, kid", and something about the man voice changed, making him even creepier. "I think you should come with me for a while. You know, just till you feel better and we can talk." As the man, Kisame, said this he was navigating Naruto further away from the crowd and into a more secluded area.

"No offense, Hoshigaki—"

"Please call me Kisame."

"…Kisame, but I don't really know you and I'd really rather go home." Never mind that he didn't _actually_ have a home, it didn't really matter as long as it got him away from fish-guy.

"Oh, I understand that just fine." Naruto breathes a sigh of relief at the words, thinking the man would just let him be now. "It's just … you don't really have a say in this, kid."

The adrenaline rush from the police chase came back to Naruto so fast that his head swam for a minute.

"Wh-what do you mean", Naruto asked. A little pink flooded his cheeks at his stuttering and high voice.

"I mean; you have to come with me, whether you want to or not." It finally soaked in what was happening. This guy wanted to take Naruto somewhere, probably the same place the police wanted to take him. Surely he didn't want to go there, right? Of course, but what was he to do? The guy had a pretty firm grip on him, and if he hit fish-guy or tried to get away he would most definitely get caught. What is there to do?

'_Scream. Scream for help and maybe someone will come.'_

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE! HEL—!"

Kisame forced a cloth over Naruto's face muffling his shouts. But that's okay, right? Someone should have heard him; they weren't too far away from the crowd. Twisting frantically, the blond tried to get the cloth off so he could breathe.

But soon it was even hard to pick up his feet to walk. His head was getting fuzzy and he couldn't support his own weight.

'_Why is no one helping me? Oh my god, I'm being kidnapped and no one gives a shit.'_

His body felt numb, and he couldn't get enough air in. Hazy grey-black closed in around the edges of Naruto's vision, and for a second or two he felt like he was free falling backwards. No one was going to come. This was it, he was getting kidnapped and taken away from every possibility of getting back a normal life. At least now he won't have to run anymore.

… Right?

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this is kinda short, but it's proably going to stay around this length.;p

Review and tell me what you think, please.

**Seeya****,**

**japanimation****.**


End file.
